Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a male connector with a measure against finger touch.
Description of the Related Art
Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2012-128966 discloses a male connector with a male terminal made of metal, partially embedded in a housing and projecting forward in a connecting direction from the housing. The connector is configured to prevent a worker from inadvertently touching the male terminal and receiving an electric shock (see, for example. More particularly, a front end part of that male terminal fitting has an insulated head portion by being molded with synthetic resin. Specifically, this male terminal fitting includes a substantially conical terminal body and a pin-like connecting portion extending forward from the front end of this terminal body. A bottomed hole is formed in a distal end surface of the plate-like connecting portion and the front end part is molded with part of synthetic resin inserted in that hole.
According to the device-side connector described in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2012-128966, the distal end surface of the male terminal fitting needs to be cut to form the aforementioned hole. However, cutting is generally high in cost.
Further, according to the device-side connector described in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2012-128966, a step of molding the front end part of the male terminal fitting to form the insulating head portion and a step of molding the male terminal fitting with synthetic resin to mold the device-side connector housing are necessary. Thus, there has been room for improvement in efficiently manufacturing a device-side connector.
A male connector with a measure against finger tough at low cost is disclosed in this specification.